Skylar Ocean
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Eric falls in love with Sookie's biracial cousin named Skylar Ocean who is a fairy. Skylar makes Eric look at life differently.
1. Skylar Ocean

Eric's p.o.v

The moon and stars whisper her name. "Lay with me please" my fairy queen begs pulling me down into a bed of roses. I rest my head on Sky's chest and can hear her heart

beating really fast. "Whats the matter, sky?" I wonder playing around with her chocolate brown locks. Beaming with joy, Sky puts my hand on her stomach. "I am carrying

your child. I just found out today" she announces. My world immediately shifts. Sookie's reaction concerning our baby is bittersweet. As deep and mysterious as the ocean,

the future unfolds before our eyes.


	2. April's Showers: A Small Bump

Sookie's p.o.v

April's showers, a small bump in the road.

Plump around the midsection, she carries a heavy load.

Her life is like a riddle that I can't figure out.

If I could, I would jump into the abyss and rescue her.

Severe morning sickness continues to hit her like a ton of bricks.

Stuck in the middle of everything, I handle her with gentleness.

Such fragile innocence, silliness describes the twinkle in her eyes.


	3. My Personal Heavenly Sky

Skylar's p.o.v

My personal heavenly sky,

my mind out of body experience.

Lost in the voice of the ocean,

let me choose between life or death.

Up high or down below, thy will be done.

Cast me aside or catch the next tide with me

if you want to. You take me by the hand

and I am glad to call you a friend for once.


	4. A Time To Wait and Worry

Time Period: Sometime in December

Eric's p.o.v

My fear grew as enormous as Skylar's stomach. At one point, I joked we were going to have twins. She assured me that she was carrying only one baby. Now here I sit in the

hospital lobby with Sookie. Anxiously, we await Nelson's arrival. Nelson will be the name of my and Skylar's son. Skylar was overdue so I fear complications might arise during

the birth. This revelation almost has me on the brink of tears. Nelson's cries drown out Skylar's screams in which relieves me. Smiling, a kind fairy nurse shows him to Sookie

and me. Delighted, my heart does backflips when I hold my son for the first time.


	5. Newborn Joy

Special Event: Christmas Day

Skylar's p.o.v

Breaking dawn, the birth of a new day gives me hope especially on this day in which is Christmas. No problem in the world can be compared to Christmas morning. The

beautiful angel laying down beside me in bed now stirs and open his eyes. Our eyes interlock and I can see right through his soul. "I love you, Eric" joyfully, I confess

in between two long passionate kisses. "Something feels different about today" Eric brings to my attention while she does stretches. "Its Christmas, silly boy" I remind Eric

throwing a pillow at her and she dodges the attack. "Sky, I already knew that" Eric laughs throwing the pillow back at me. Right on cue, the baby monitor goes off

letting me know Nelson is awake and crying. Fearing something bad may happen to Nelson, I run over to the nursery. "Good morning, sunshine" singing, I address my five day

old son as I cradle him. Delighted, Nelson just coos putting a smile on my face. "You are just so cute, oh, yes you are" tickling Nelson, I joke around with him. I suffered greatly

in giving him life, but he was worth the pain of childbirth. According to the doctor, I can't have anymore babies. Another pregnancy would absolutely kill me. This news hasn't

change Eric's love for me. True blue, Sookie remains my supportive backbone.


	6. Off She Goes

Eric's p.o.v

I cherish her like gold. Off she goes to save the world again. The rain and pain of this earthly life can

hold off a little bit longer.


	7. Twelve Years Later

Nelson's p.o.v (He is 12 years old)

Breaking through the silence, I find my voice.

The static makes it hard for you to understand me.

I have made a wrong turn in the opposite direction.

A ridiculous necessity describes this process of coming clean.

I have never felt so vulnerable before. Being honest,

was this the best choice? Bittersweet, peace and

understanding come in waves. Solemn, Autumn sits

and observes the world through the eyes of grace.

Merciful, tomorrow visits her again. Breaking

through the silence, I learn to face the music and

brace for deep impact. Retracing my footsteps,

it is what it is. Dark gray clouds hovering above me

disperse into tiny raindrops, glowing light bulbs.


	8. Heaven only knows

Sookie's p.o.v

Heaven only knows how empty and lonely you feel inside.

I try my best to teach you and show you the right way to

handle issues. Heaven only knows when you will reach your

breaking point. Please take a moment to just breathe.

Becoming something beautiful and unforgettable,

you completely blow me away.


	9. A different kind of solace

Eric's p.o.v

Fading in and out of the spotlight

Until we perish

Now is the perfect time to go ahead and embrace the night

Our new normal is chaos, a huge heat wave

Right on cue, everything blows up into flames

Mind games that people play hurt more than their actual words

A different kind of solace

Love is dead

Until we perish

Nevermind me please

Amazing grace

Infinite breathing space

Visions of an underground abyss

Enchanted magical kingdom


	10. Vertex of no return

Skylar's p.o.v

Vertex of no return

Entangled lives

Ridiculous sappy love songs

Timeless lighthearted moments

Effortless priceless treasure

X marks the spot where you offered me tender loving care

I am consumed by magic twenty four seven

Thoughts leave my mind and are gone with the wind

I am on fire in a world of lost desire

My metamorphosis, an open door into the great unknown

Evolving genesis, the critical point where heaven meets earth


	11. Even if you never come back down

Sookie's p.o.v

Your lasting imprint and impact was an untarnished legacy

Only time knows how I will be able to carry on without you

Unnoticeably, you had passed me by

Reality blindfolded me

Even if our time together was cut short, you live in my heart and mind

A wind breeze describes your spirit

Love is the warmth of your smile

I miss you, but I know this earth was not your true permanent home

Forever skips a heartbeat

Even if you never come back down from heaven, the atmosphere whispers your name


	12. Never meant to exist

Eric's p.o.v

We were never meant to exist in the same realm together

Hold me, no, please set me free

I cherish what used to be

Godspeed and goodluck with all of your endeavors

Half of my heart still belongs to you although I don't need you anymore

I wish you would bring a share to the table

Distance, silence and time comes between us no matter what

Even as we are turning into ghosts, you can always lean on me

Bleeding with love, I am willingly to move mountains for you

Repetitive, the past sets our plans on fire

It was only just a dream that we could be lovers and best friends forever

Sadness describes your sudden early departure


	13. Dust and Ashes

Skylar's p.o.v

Suffocating and drowning in silence

A bittersweet symphony and irony

Dust and Ashes


End file.
